oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahgahnus
'History:' Ahgahnus is a Formed God born out of the Ether of the Universe. His Domain is death to which all mortals must someday surrender. He is generally worshiped out of fear rather than any true affection, although there are those who find death inexplicably exciting. 'Relationships:' Ahgahnus took no sides in the Great War between Ticesse , the Goddess of Light, and Ahmorae , the Goddess of Darkness, for the casualties of both sides would come to him in the end. Nor did he care if they fought or lived peacefully because war only sped souls to his domain which would have come anyway. He has carried on a long lasting affair with Mihnihsae, the Goddess of Chaos, which has produced several children, like Sehrond , the God of Fear, Fyrrin , the God of Cruelty, and Plehgus , the God of Disease. Mihnihsae and their children are the reason for many a soul’s entrance into the Realm of Death. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Ahgahnus appears as a black furred Gnoll . He is often depicted sitting on the banks of The River Time, with Mahjehra , the Goddess of Time, she with her Net of Days, and he with his Net of Souls. Mahjehra separates out each day, while Ahgahnus separates out each soul. Ahgahnus is associated with carrion birds, especially vultures , who’s circling is a heralding of Ahgahnus’ approach. Many send a fearful prayer to Ahgahnus, that he spare them another day, at the sight of vultures. 'The Church of Ahgahnus:' Everyone is careful to honor the God of the Dead so that they might be looked upon favorably at their time of death, both in the manner of their death and their treatment in the underworld. Shines to Ahgahnus are found at graveyard entrances and are always covered in gifts, both as entry for loved ones and for themselves. Temples to Ahgahnus are places of refuge for those who practice the Necromantic arts as well as those who deal with the dead and dying. His followers are diverse, but are often Barbarians , Summoners , and Sorcerers . 'Religious Traits:' 'Deathspeaker:' As a devotee of Ahgahnus you have a lot of experience with the dying and the dead. Bonus: Your experience gives you a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy Checks when dealing with the undead, as well as a +2 trait bonus on Charisma checks made to influence undead (for example, as part of the command undead spell). For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ahgahnus, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus onDiplomacy checks when dealing with the undead as well as a +2 trait bonus on Charisma checks made to influence undead (for example, as part of the command undead spell). 'Keeper of the Dead:' As a follower of the Lord of Death, you know that no matter their differences in life--wealth, prestigue, pedigree, and country, or anything else--all are rendered equal before death. Because death claims all, you are familiar with a variety of traditions and you have also learned to harden your heart against the pleas of the dying. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Local) checks and a +1 trait bonus on saving throws against spells and effects with the emotion descriptor . For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ahgahnus, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Local) checks and a +1 trait bonus on saving throws against spells and effects with the emotion descriptor .